


Request stories for my Zuko Tea Boat Au seres

by KitKatFat15



Series: Tea Boat Zuko Au [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other, TeaBoatAu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: Just what the title says
Series: Tea Boat Zuko Au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896076
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Request stories for my Zuko Tea Boat Au seres

Hello there! This is just a page where you can leave request for me to write. I haven't finished Avatar the Last Air Bender yet, but I have a good understanding of it. So just comment your request for the AU and I'll see what I can do! 

Also in case you didn't know, the AU is where Zuko lets go of his anger and realizes the fire lord sent him on an impossible challenge. He decides to remodel part of the ship and turn it into a tea shop. Now Zuko, Iroh, and their crew run a floating tea shop called The Jasmine Dragon. If you want more information go to the top of the series and it should be in the summary.


End file.
